


Discoveries

by Ranzatsu



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Friendship, hodgkins is sorta mentioned, joxter doesn't talk about how he feels very much, very short i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranzatsu/pseuds/Ranzatsu
Summary: Muddler awakens to an odd noise in the middle of the night, a little confused at first until he realises what it is





	Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a little break from my other fic so I thought I'd write up something small, I really hope this turned out ok and I hope you all enjoy it
> 
> Takes place before moominpapa comes along

Muddler was huddled up in his new found coffee tin, his collection in it was still shallow but it would grow in no time he’d certainly see to that. Next to him lay the Joxter curled up fast asleep, both were more used to sleeping by themselves but Muddler had asked him since he was still getting used to their new surroundings and the odd noises of the night did little to help. He didn’t think the Joxter would at first since he always did the opposite of what he was told but later on he’d climbed into the tin and lay down without a word.

He’d been sound asleep moments ago and in his haze he couldn’t figure out what had woken him, he almost drifted back to sleep when he realised there was an odd sound coming from somewhere. He sat up and rubbed his heavy eyes waking a little more.

“Joxter?” his tired voice asks.

“Hmm?” was the almost inaudible reply, though if Muddler was honest it sounded like the other just answered in his sleep.

He shifted a little “excuse me, Joxter.” he placed a hand on Joxter and tried to stir him from his sleep. “Wake up for a moment please, there’s an odd noise about.”

“An odd noise?” Joxter’s response was groggy but he seemed to be awake now.

“Yes, it’s really strange.”

The Joxter sat up and stretched a little, with tired eyes he looked over to the Muddler whom he could just see in the moonlight.  
“Your not going to make a habit of waking people in the middle of the night are you?” he ran a hand through his hair and continued. “A cousin of mine was once woken rudely by the Groke in the middle of the night you know, she was so frightened that her skin became blue permanently. So what were you on about? A noise of some sort?”

“Oh yes, it’s a noise alright but I just can’t seem to place it.”

“What does it sound like then?”

“Well, it’s like………. What I mean to say is………. Actually I mean now that I think about it it sounds an awful lot like…”

Both could see the realisation on each others faces as they looked at each other.

“Oh my, that noise…. Joxter, are you maybe, you know? Purring?”

Joxter was silent. He hardly purred at all, he didn’t realise he felt so comfortable around these two and he certainly didn’t think they’d give him a feeling of belonging, he was mostly just living after all. His purring died down until it came to a stop.

Muddler of course noticed and looked a little concerned. “Please! I didn’t mean to sound rude or anything! I’m so sorry if that’s what it sounded like I just never knew you could purr.”

Joxter turned away and looked down, he wasn’t embarrassed by the things he could do naturally, in fact he embraced them, but he couldn’t help feeling a little self conscious being so content around the people he considered to be his friends.  
“Well it’s just not something I do very often you know. Don’t worry about it.”

Muddler was muddling, Joxter could tell, he was wringing his hands looking like he had something to say but wasn’t sure if he should. Muddler caught his eye and the Joxter urged him to go on anyway.

“Oh well, it’s just that it’s a nice sound you know. I mean not that you have to or anything!”

Surprise flew across the Joxter’s face only to be replaced with a small frown without a moment’s notice, he took out his pipe, not to smoke he just needed something to fiddle with.

“Goodness, please don’t make such a face! It’s true though, it’s quite a calming sound.”

“That’s the first time anyone’s ever described it as calming. Do you really think that?”

“Yes! I do!!” Muddler beamed at him and Joxter found this to be contagious since he felt a small smile make it’s way to his own face.

They both lay back down after a moment and curled up. Joxter didn’t purr again but he supposed he wouldn’t have minded if he did.

 

 

 

 


End file.
